Cute & Adorable
by SemiDemena5
Summary: A shift in Selena's actions causes Demi to really think. Selena is being way too cute and adorable and Demi just can't get enough. Sucky summary. Demena.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I only own the story line. Last names not mentioned, but if they were, they'd be changed.**

**This story is completely in Demi's P.O.V.**

I groaned as I heard my annoying alarm sound off. It was too early to be getting up. Of course I had to though. School. Insert eye roll here. At least it was Friday though. Thank the lord for that. Life would be so much easier if we only went to school for two days instead of five. Only it would be on the boring days like Monday and Tuesday or something.

With a sigh, I clumsily turned off my alarm and sat up in bed. It took me a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the newfound sunlight. After adjusting myself to being awake, I got out of bed and headed straight for my closet. Now, what to wear? Although I had a lot of clothes in my closet, none of them looked appealing to me. Sigh, this is the life of a teenager.

About a half an hour later, I shot straight down the stairs and into the kitchen fully dressed. "Hey mom." I called as I sat down on a barstool at the counter.

"Morning sweetie." My mom walked over and kissed my cheek. "You hungry? I made pancakes."

I looked over at the pancakes she made. They looked good, like really good, but I'll think I'll pass. "No thanks. I'm not really hungry."

She eyed me skeptically. "Are you sure?" I rolled my eyes. Typical of my mom to think I'm lying. Like, I know when I'm hungry or not and right now, I'm not.

"Yes, mom. I wouldn't have time to finish it anyway. I gotta leave now or I'll be late to school." I said as I got down from the stool.

"Alright. Well be careful. Is Selena still coming over after school?" Is she really asking me that?

"Mom, its Friday. Of course she is." I grabbed my bag from the counter and took out my keys. "I'll see you later. Bye, love you!" I ran out of the house and into my car, making my way to my boring school.

Every Friday, Selena comes over. It had become sort of a ritual for us. We don't know who started it but I think it was Selena since she comes over to my house more than I go over to hers. But who's Selena you may ask? Well Selena's my best friend. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and well, the list goes on. She's amazing though. One of the most amazing people I have ever met actually. And I'm not lying either. Half of the reason though is because everyone here sucks. Well in my opinion anyway.

As soon as I walked into the school, I felt someone's arms and legs wrap around me from behind. I took a peek behind me and yup! It was Selena. She obviously decided it would be a fun idea for her to go ahead and jump on my back. All I'm saying is, she's just lucky I didn't fall over. Cause that would not be a pretty sight.

"Hey!" Selena popped her head next to me. From anyone looking from in front of us (and anyone who was dumb) it would look as if I had two heads.

I chuckled. "Hey there, spider monkey. What are you up to?"

"Eh you know, just hanging." I giggled and she did too before hopping off of me. I turned around and pulled her into a hug. "I can still come over today right?" She asked as soon as we pulled away.

"Duh!" I said before starting to walk in the direction of our locker. When the year started, Selena wasn't assigned a locker, which was weird since everyone would have gotten a locker. I guess we had too many students this year. Anyway! Being the best best friend I could be, I offered to share my locker with her and we've been sharing it ever since.

"Hey, I was just making sure. You never know what could pop up." She said and took out her Science textbook while I took out my Math textbook. Ugh, I hate Math.

"Yeah well nothing did." I closed my locker right before the bell rang. "Ugh, class…"

Selena giggled. "Walk me to class real quick?"

"Sure." I said. It wasn't that much of a hassle. Her class was just down the hallway from mine. "Come on." I took her hand and started walking down to her classroom. As we were walking, I could've sworn I saw Selena look down at our hands and blush. Weird.

…**.**

"To your house!" Selena claimed as she once again jumped on my back for the second time today.

"What is with you and jumping on my back?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I dunno. It's fun." She shrugged, still clinging onto me. "Why, am I hurting you?"

You can hear the worry in her voice now. Well isn't she sweet for caring if she hurt me or not. I shook my head. "No you're not hurting me. But I suggest you hop off so we can go now."

"Ugh fine." I assume she had rolled her eyes before slowly getting off me, almost as if she didn't want to let go. "Now let's go." She grabbed my hand and started leading me out of the school building.

Ever since this morning she's been doing things like that. She would randomly grab my hand whenever we're sitting next to each other in class or when we're simply walking from class to class. And at lunch, she did a very unexpected thing. She kissed me! It was on the cheek of course but still! I mean, I know we're best friends and we've done it before but now it just feels…weird.

I got out of the car as soon as I arrived at my house and rounded it to get to Selena's side. I watched as she got out of my car and I closed the door behind her. "Come on Selena."

She stood there and looked at me before lifting up her arms. "Carry me!" Is she serious?

"What? No! I'm not going to carry you. You can walk fine." I said. Selena apparently didn't like this answer and pulled out her famous pout. Oh god, that's adorable. She looks so cute. Wait, cute? Uhm…I didn't just think that. No of course I didn't because Selena is my friend and that's weird. I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts and brought my attention back to Selena. I really couldn't handle the look of her pout any longer so I sighed and turned around, bending my knees a little bit. "Get on."

"Yay!" I could only imagine the grin on her face right now. Selena didn't waste any time to jump on my back for the third time today (and I'm starting to think it's not going to be the last) while my hands moved under her thighs to hold her up.

"I hope you're happy now Selena." I said as I made my way into my house, which wasn't exactly fun. This girl is slowly killing me and for some reason…I like it.

…**.**

"Hey Demi?" Selena called from my bed where she was laying.

"Yeah?" I turned to look over at her. I was currently sitting on my desk chair on my laptop.

"Can I sleep over tonight? We haven't had a sleepover in awhile." She asked me quietly. I feel like she's up to something but I can't really decipher what it is. She's right though. We haven't had a sleepover for a good month or so.

I smiled at her. "Sure thing, Lena." She smiled when I called her 'Lena'. She told me that she loved that nickname and that I was the only one allowed to call her that. I didn't really know what the big thing about me calling her that is and I still don't. It's just a nickname right? I tried asking her once but she completely dismissed the question and changed the subject. It was weird but what can I say? Selena's weird but that's why she's my best friend and I love her for it.

"Cool, I'll text my mom and let her know." Selena pulled out her phone and began texting away to her mom. Notice how she didn't say 'I'll ask my mom'? Well, she doesn't need to because her mom is cool unlike my mom who's just the opposite. Kidding! No, but really it's because we stopped needing to do that a long time ago. Our parents knew they couldn't say no to us because we'd go and do it anyways. Aren't we such good teenagers?

"Alright. It's getting a bit late so I'll order a pizza. The usual?" I got out of my chair and looked at her.

She nodded her head and looked up from her phone to give me a smile. I started walking towards the door before she called out to me. "Oh wait, Demi!"

I turned around and looked at her, my hand on my doorknob with me halfway out the door. "Yeah?"

"Don't forget the pickles on the side." She said. I shook my head and chuckled before making my way down the stairs to order the pizza. This girl was obsessed with pickles. But it's okay because she's cute and it's so adorable. Wait…what?

….

I don't know why I feel so happy but I do. Selena and I were now lying in bed only she's asleep. Well at least I think she's asleep. You can't be sure with Selena nowadays. Remember when I said she was acting strange around me? Well it got worse. After the pizza had arrived and we ate, Selena decided it would be a great idea to watch a movie. At the time I thought it'd be a good idea so I agreed. We climbed the steps and went into my room. She decided on a romantic comedy: 'Date Night'. I shouldn't have said yes but I did. Throughout the entire movie she would move in closer to me and cuddle into my side. At one point in time, she was sitting in between my legs and moved my arms to wrap around her.

I don't know why but it felt good to have her in my arms. So I let her stay but boy did I get a tingling sensation in my stomach. What is this? Wait…that's the feeling I get anytime I like someone…Do I like her? No, it's probably just a bad reaction to the pizza. I wasn't really feeling it tonight. Yeah, that's it. The pizza.

There was suddenly movement from next to me where Selena was sleeping before I heard a voice. "Demi? Are you still awake?" I guess that answers my question on whether or not she was actually awake.

"Yeah I am. What's on your mind?" I asked her. She usually always falls asleep right away. That's how I could tell there was actually something on her mind.

She sat up in bed and turned on the lamp on the bedside table. I quickly sat up right after her. Selena looked down at her hands and fidgeted with them nervously. "I can't sleep. There's too much on my mind."

"Well do you want to talk about it? I hear it helps." I smiled lightly at her, trying to get her to smile as well. Her lips twitched up into half a smile. Well at least that's a start. "Come on. Tell me." I took one of her fidgety hands and intertwined our fingers.

At this motion, she finally looked up at me and sighed. "I just think that at this rate, I'm going to be forever single."

I chuckled. "No you won't. Why do you think that?"

Selena hesitated for a minute and looked down at our hands. "Because the person that I like only thinks of me as a friend." I suddenly felt a hint of jealousy. Weird.

I looked at her confused. Who does she like that I don't know about? I noticed that she was still staring at our hands as she bit her bottom lip. Then suddenly it all came to me. It's me. The person she likes is me. I felt my heart beat fast as I said, "It's me isn't it?" She didn't say anything and only looked up at me, away from our hands. The silence confirmed it. I pulled my hand away from hers and looked away from her.

"Oh come on. You can't possibly tell me that you don't like me back." Selena said, making me turn to look at her. Well what could have possibly made her think that?

"What made you think that?" I asked her, voicing my thoughts. I mean I don't like her. Do I…? No, no. I don't. She's just confusing me right now.

"We always cuddle and hold hands. What two friends do that?" Well now she's just making stuff up.

"WE never cuddle or hold hands. YOU always cuddle up to me and take MY hand. I showed no sign of interest whatsoever." I tried to be a bit sympathetic but I just couldn't. I can't be with her. I don't like her.

Selena rolled her eyes. "You're just in denial, babe." Did she just call me babe? I felt my heart flutter at the sound. Okay, what is going on?

"Did you just call me 'babe'?" I questioned. I fought hard to hide my smile, which thankfully worked.

"Oh, would you prefer that I call you baby?" Oh my gosh. Why does they way she say it make her seem so cute? I moved my hand down to my stomach as I felt that tingling sensation once again. She must have thought something was wrong because she called me out on it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have this weird tingling feeling in my stomach." I answered her truthfully.

Selena looked at me weird before slowly letting a small smile find a place on her face. Adorable. "I believe those are called butterflies, baby." She leaned her face in closer to mine and suddenly my breathing became irregular. "Just admit you like me back."

"I-I don't like you like t-that." I said shakily. Selena only stared into my eyes. I took a quick glance down at her lips before bringing my eyes back up to look into hers.

"Lies." That was all that was said before the feeling of her soft lips placed over mine took over.

. . .

What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way? And for who? My best friend. Who just so happens to be a girl as well. Am I going crazy? Noo…I think, no I know that I…I like her. That's the only explanation for this. I mean, every time I'm around her I get these fluttering feelings and…and when she kissed me…Oh God, I was on cloud nine. That was the best kiss of my life. So then why do I feel so weird about it?

After we kissed, I felt every single memory of us hit me at full force. I was in awe by how surreal this was. Every single memory just proved that I like her. And now that I think about it, I remember the way she looked at me. She never looks at anyone else like that. How did I not see this? I'm sure to other people that it was obvious. So how come it took me this long to realize it?

Regardless of the fact that it took me this long to realize that I like her, what do I do? Do I tell her? Ask her to be my girlfriend? Or wait for her to make another move? I mean, after what just happened a few hours ago, it's hard to doubt that she would. Oh my God, I am so confused. I really just don't know what to do right now.

After her lips landed on mine, I didn't know whether I should kiss her back or push her away. My nerves decided for me and I pushed her off of me. She looked taken aback but at that time, I didn't care. I felt the need to get out of there. To be anywhere else that wasn't there. So I did. I ran out of there faster than you can count to three. Which brings me to where I am now. I didn't know where to go so I settled on the guest room. Yeah, I left MY room. How logical.

She didn't follow me. I don't know why that made me so disappointed. But I know the real reason why she didn't. She wanted to give me space, which was sweet of her. Selena has been so good to me and what am I doing? Breaking her heart. But she's got to understand that she can't just spring that up on me and expect me to jump into a relationship with her. Things don't work like that. I need time.

After sitting there and pondering for what felt like hours, I heard a slight creak in the halls. I glanced over at the door, already knowing who it could be. My parents never wake up in the middle of the night and the same goes for my sisters.

The creaking stopped for a few seconds and I looked away, bringing my attention back up to the ceiling. The sound of the creaking came back, but this time it was from the door as it slowly opened.

I looked back over and sure enough, there was Selena with a tired look on her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

The sound of her voice was so quiet, almost painful. I sighed. She probably thinks I'm mad at her. I don't want that. "No, it's okay. I was still awake." She shifted her feet a little bit, probably deciding on whether or not she should come in. "Come here."

She looked at me for a few seconds before closing the door behind her and making her way towards me. I pulled the covers away so she could climb in before covering her with it. "Look Demi, I'm sorry for springing this up on you all of a sudden, but I'm not sorry for kissing you."

I was a little taken aback by what she said but I have to admit that I had to fight off a smile. "It's okay. You have nothing to apologize for."

"I don't?" Selena asked confused. God she looks so cute with her nose scrunched up like that. I let out a little chuckle, causing her to give me another confused look.

"You're adorable." I gave her a small smile. "No, you don't. I understand why you did it and I probably would have done the same so it's okay."

She smiled at me before it soon dropped. "But we're not…" She cleared her throat and motioned between us. "Are we?"

I understood what she was trying to say and bit my lip. "No…we're not." I didn't think her face could fall more than it already has but sure enough, it did. "I just don't think it's a good thing for us right now."

Selena nodded in understanding before realization caught up to her. "You said 'right now'."

I looked at her confused. "Yeah, so?"

"Does that mean that sometime in the future, we might?" She asked shyly.

I looked at her in thought. Does it? "I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes either."

Selena gave me a small smile. "I can live with that."

I smiled back at her. "Good. Now let's go to sleep." She cuddled against my side and this time, I let her, wrapping my arms around her. For the first time in a while, I fell asleep fully content with myself.

. . .

A few weeks have passed since she told me about her feelings for me and let me tell you, this girl does not stop. Throughout those three weeks, she had been flirting with me non-stop, holding my hand, and yes, she's even kissed me a bunch of times. She's got it in her mind that she is going to win me over. It's kind of…hot.

I realize that for some people it might be considered annoying but it's really just not. She's not so confident that she's cocky. No, it's more of it being hope than confidence. Either way, her being confident in something is really attractive. I like a girl who's confident in herself. You might be thinking, "You realize you just said you like her, right?" Well, maybe I do.

So why don't I tell her? Well, I guess I'm just scared to. Insane, right? Here I am with a best friend who has a crush on me and is always flirting with me and I'M scared to tell HER my feelings? I know. I just don't want anything to change between us if all of this doesn't work out. She's my best friend. I don't want to lose her. I need her.

I'm currently sitting in my car in front of her house. I figured it wouldn't hurt to at least talk to her about it and see what she wants to happen between us. With all of her flirting and her trying to win me over, she failed to mention what exactly it was that she wanted. And that's what I'm here to find out. It would help me figure out what to do. I already know that I have feelings for her and what she says today will determine where we stand.

A slight buzz from my phone brought me out of my thoughts. It was a text…from Selena. My eyebrows furrowed together as I stared at the screen before I finally opened up the message.

'What are you doing outside? Come up :)' I never told her I was coming over so she must have seen my car through her window.

I took a deep breath before getting out of my car and taking out the key that Selena gave me to enter the house. After shutting and locking the door behind me, I make my way up the familiar steps and down the hall towards Selena's room.

Once I opened the door, the sight of Selena sitting on her bed with her laptop on her lap greeted me. Aww, and she has her glasses on. How cute! She looked up at me and smiled as I made my way over to her. "Hey, look who's finally here. What were you doing out there for so long?" I chuckled nervously, not really knowing what to say. "What's wrong?"

I guess she picked up on it. "I think we need to talk." She nodded to show me she was listening and moved her laptop to the side. "You like me, right?" She nodded once again while biting her lip. "And I know you want to be with me, but in what way?"

She looked at me confused. "What do you mean 'in what way'? There's only one."

"Yeah, I know but-" I began to say but she cut me off.

"Demi, I would never do that to you. I don't want to be in one of those 'friends with benefits' sorts of deals. I want to be with you –all of you." She put her hand on top of mine on the bed.

"Like, as my girlfriend?" I asked. I wanted to clear this up.

"As your girlfriend." She smiled. "I want to be able to hold your hand when we're walking. To hold you in my arms to keep you safe. To kiss your lips for no reason at all and because I can. I want to do all of the stuff that couples do, with you. I don't want to do these with anyone else than with you. You're the one I want, Demi. You! No one else, just you."

I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling. Those were the words I wanted to hear. Nevertheless, the fear I had sprung back up on me. "What if we don't work out?"

Selena shook her head. "Don't worry about the 'what if's', Demi. You won't know what would happen unless you try. Don't let the 'what if's' stop you from something great."

I looked at her. "Something great?"

She smiled. "We're great together, Dems. Don't deny it. We're meant for each other."

"You really think so?" I smirked.

Selena nodded. "I do."

"Okay." I smiled.

She raised her eyebrow. "Okay?"

I nodded. "I think we should be together."

Selena smiled. "So…"

I bit my lip. "So…Will you be my girlfriend?"

Selena's smile widened. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that." She giggled. "Yes!" My smile matched hers before I tackled her with a kiss.

**I tried not to rush the ending so I hope it turned out okay. **

**Review and let me know what you thought! :)**


End file.
